Things I'll Never Say
by aZn-DiViN3-bLeU
Summary: -Songfic- Inuyasha and Kagome both have feelings for each other but will they ever tell each other? And who is that mysterious demon outside Kagome's bedroom window? InuKag R&R!
1. Things I'll Never Say Pt 1

GiGi - My first Inuyasha fic! ^_______^

Inuyasha - Grrrrr…. I hate you

GiGi - =*( W-w-w-w-what? WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-….

Kagome - Real smart….

GiGi - -…. HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Inuyasha - Oh and I suppose you know how to make her shut up EH?

Kagome - Oh shut up baka!

Inuyasha and Kagome - *arguing in the background*

Sango - Geez…. This is embarassing….

GiGi - -____-U Roll the fic….

Shippo - GiGi own nothing…. Not the characters…. Not the song that belongs to Avril Lavigne…. But she can still own her obsessioness for Inuyasha! 

GiGi - *faints when she sees him* XD

Miroku - Well…. Even I'm not that corrupted….

Kagome - You touched my butt!

Miroku - Minor details, my lady

Inuyasha - O.o

Kagome - O.o

Sango - O.o

Shippo - O.o

GiGi - O.o 

__

Blah blah blah = flashbacks

**__**

Blah blah blah = the song

__

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

****

CHAPTER 1

Things I'll Never Say Pt. 1 

__

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

A ray of moonlight entered the dark room. All was still, except for the pair of brown eyes that were staring into space.

__

"Kagome…. You smell kinda good…." The half-demon muttered.

"W-w-what? But you said before you couldn't stand my smell!" The teenage girl shot back.

"I know…. But I lied…."

"Did he really mean that?" Kagome asked herself. "Was he hallucinating before….?"

**__**

I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head

Sure, that was already a long, long, long time ago, but those moments kept repeating over and over in Kagome's mind.

"But then again…. He only thinks of me as a jewel detector…." Kagome sighed.

It was no use…. She would not be able to sleep if she kept thinking of him…. Of the half-demon…. Of…. Inuyasha….

"Grrrrrr…. Stop thinking of him girl…. You already have a boyfriend…. Sorta…." Kagome thought to herself.

**__**

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

She slipped into her fuzzy bunny slippers and terry-cloth robe and padded down the hall. She stopped in front of the bathroom and decided to take a shower…. She had nothing else to do anyways…. Sleep was out of the question….

The warm water comforted the puzzled girl but nothing could get her mind off a certain half-demon.

She pounded her fist into the bathroom wall and tears started to run down her already wet cheeks.

"He already has someone…. He has Kikyo…."

(A/N: Yes I know Kikyo's dead…. But the reincarnated one isn't…. buahahahahahahahahaha!)

Kagome was told that the reincarnated Kikyo fell off a cliff but she could somehow feel her presence still.

She sighed and turned off the water. Nothing would be able to help ease her heart.

She walked back to her bedroom after blow-drying her hair. She noticed the jewel on her desk and grasped it. She grabbed a pillow and put in on the loveseat in front of her window.

She stared outside, at the stars and watched a shooting star fall.

She felt it was stupid but she still made a wish. "I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight…. I wish I could forget Inuyasha…. I still love him…. But I don't want to hurt anymore…. Please…."

And with that, Kagome's eyes started to droop and she fell into a deep sleep.

**__**

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The sounds of a fire crackling, crickets chirping and Miroku's snores filled the night's sky. Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Myoga were all asleep…. Except for Inuyasha….

"Kagome…." He whispered as he stared into the night sky from his tree branch.

"Is it right for me to like Kagome…. And Kikyo? I know Kikyo's dead…. But she was my first love…. I'll never forget her…. But Kagome…. Well she's like nothing else…." Inuyasha pondered.

"Well said…." A small voice spoke up.

"Myoga!!!!!!!!! What are you doing!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he noticed the small flea on his shoulder.

"Well I'd say…. I'm helping you solve your problem." Myoga replied.

Inuyasha cheeks were still red from embarrassment and he desperately tried to hide them.

"Master…. Just tell the girl how you feel" The flea advised.

Inuyasha was still trying to cover his flaming cheeks quickly jumped off the tree branch.

"Where are you going Master?" The small voice called out.

"Leave me alone!" He tried to ignore the flea…. "What did Myoga know about love? Hmmmm? Nothing! Ha!"

__

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**__**

It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If it ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care

Kagome was walking into a forest…. In fact she recalled…. It was the Forest Of Inuyasha…. The same place where the two met. 

She sat down on the one of the huge roots from the Thousand Year Old Tree. She stared to feel emptiness and sadness and started to weep silently. 

Just then a hand lifted up her cheeks. And that hand belonged to Inuyasha….

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

He nodded and started to caress her cheek.

**__**

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

Kagome was speechless. This could not be happening…. This couldn't be happening. Just then she thought of something and gathered up enough strength to ask him. 

"But what about Kikyo?"

"There's no one else…. No one else in my heart…. Except you…." He simply replied.

Kagome felt her knees start to buckle and her heart start to pulse.

**__**

  
He then lifted her head towards his…. their lips just millimetres away…. Until….

"BING! BING! BING!" An alarm sounded, waking Kagome from her dream.

She touched her cheek and sighed. She got dressed into her regular school uniform and walked down for breakfast. But what she didn't notice was that the jewel that she was wearing, was glowing…. And a ghost grinning with its face in her window….

GiGi - Woohoo! First chapter done! I decided to split this fic into 2 chapters cuz then it would have been a bazillion pages long….

Miroku - Bazillion?

GiGi - *glaring* YES! BAZILLION!

Miroku - O.o Meep!

Kagome - Review please….


	2. Things I'll Never Say Pt 2

GiGi - Welcome back to the second and last chapter of my first Inuyasha fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shippo - GiGi owns nothing…. Except her obsession with Inuyasha….

Inuyasha - Why me? =(

__

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

__ ****

CHAPTER 2

Things I'll Never Say Pt.2

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Inuyasha groaned as he was hit by a rock, courtesy of Shippo. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"You were mumbling in you sleep" Sango explained. "It looked like you were having a nightmare…."

**__**

Inuyasha glared at his 'so-called' friends and walked off to the village….

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

__

Kagome walked down the stone steps and past the shrine. She sighed again and made her way to school. As she looked at the clock tower, she realized she was almost late and decided to use the shortcut through the park.

But as she trudged through the forest that surrounded the park, she felt a cold wind from behind her. She turned around to be face to face with a demon.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome's screams echoed through the air as she was tackled by the demon.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

__

Inuyasha's eyes perked up as he heard a faint cry for help. 

"Kagome…. She's in trouble!" He exclaimed.

Inuyasha, with his incredible speed, raced towards the well, the portal between the two worlds.

"Inuyasha! How are you going to get to the to her world if you have no jewel shards?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha ignored his friends and jumped into the well.

"Kagome…. I'll save you!" he exclaimed.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

__

Somehow…. As Inuyasha landed on the ground of the well…. He was in the other world. He jumped out and raced towards the Thousand Year Old Tree to sniff out Kagome's scent. When he was able to pick it up, he raced towards Kagome.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

__

"Iron River Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he easily destroyed the demon that was digesting the power of the jewel.

The shard fell out and and landed on the floor but Inuyasha's attention was focused on the girl more.

"K-K-Kagome? You ok?"

**__**

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

Kagome's eyes started to flutter open but when Inuyasha looked inot them, they were filled with confusion.

"Who are you?" She asked with a blank expression on her face.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

__

Inuyasha was shocked. "It's me stupid! Inuyasha!"

But Kagome only stared. "Look I'm gonna be late for school so could you let go?"

"How could she forget me?" Inuyasha thought. "Unless that demon from before was Mongo, the Memory demon! That's it! He must have erased her whole memory of me and everyone in Feudal Japan. But she can only remember her own life!"

**__**

  
As Kagme watched the stranger blank out, she felt a familiar feeling from him. Like a long lost friends or something. But the school bell interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh no! I have to go now! Thanks for saving me or whatever. Bye!" She rushed off towards the school in such a rush that she didn't notice Inuyasha following her.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

__

Kagome started counting down the seconds till school was over. Sure she would have to do chores when she got back home, but anything was better than math class, which she added, she was failing.

"The formula to calculate slope is y = mx+b, so if x = 3.43 and m = 9.6 what is blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…." Mr.Yoshi's boring voice started to drown out.

Kagome's eyes started to droop and she tried to focus on the formulas Mr.Yoshi was writing down. She had no idea why, but she was so sleepy today. And images of that Inuyasha guy kept appearing in her mind. He was pretty cute…. In a very different sort of way…. The whole silver hair thing was cool-….

"BING! BING! BING!" The school bell rang out.

Kagome eyes immediately opened and raced out of the classroom along with the rest of her classmates. 

"Hey Kagome! Wana go to the mall?" asked one of her friends.

"Um…. no thanks…. I think I'd better catch up on my sleep…. bye" And with that, she headed home.

As she walked up the stone steps, she felt like someone was watching her and she whirled around. She saw nothing so she kept going.

Inuyasha was jumping from tree branch to tree branch trying to follow Kagome back home.

"She has to remember me…. she has to…." He sighed.

Kagome felt watched again so she whirled around, in time to see a mane of silver hair sticking out a nearby tree. She gulped and started running home. Inuyasha knew she had seen him so he picked up the pace too. He made it back to the shrine before her. But as she raced up the final steps, she still saw that same silver hair entering the shrine.

She groaned as she realized, she would have to be the one who checked this out. "Ohhh…. This shrine had to be creepy didn't it."

She saw the well door open and blue light emitting from it.

But as she neared the light cautiously, an invisible force pulled her in.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"You!" Kagome pointed at Inuyasha. "What do you think you are doing here?"

Inuyasha stared at her. "Going back to my time. Remember?"

"What?" Kagome sputtered. "What are you talking about?"

"Kagome…. Listen to me. You have been brainwashed by Mongo the Memory Demon. That's why you don't remember a thing about me or my time. But try! Just try to remember!"

Kagome stared at the stranger. "Why does this have to do with me?" 

"Remember…. Kaede-…."

Just then a picture flashed in Kagome's mind. A picture of an old lady.

"-…. Miroku-…."

Then a picture of a guy with a short ponytail wearing really long robes.

"-…. Shippo-…."

A picture of a little boy that had a fox tail appeared in her mind.

"-…. Sango-…."

A girl carrying a gigantic boomerang flashed in Kagome's mind.

"-…. Myoga-…."

A little flea.

"-…. And me…. Inuyasha."

The half demon stood up.

"In order to pass through the two worlds, you need to believe…. Believe in us…. Believe in…. Me." Inuyasha whispered as he sat back down blocking the girl out of his view but not before throwing something wrapped in a cloth at her.

Kagome didn't catch it, being afraid it was some sort of bomb or something.

"Go ahead…. It's yours." Inuyasha muttered.

She hesitated for a moment but picked it up and unwrapped it. It was a necklace with something that looked like a half a large marble as the pendant. She kept looking at it, like as if she was in some sort of a trance. She saw flashes of battles coming out of the necklace. Mistress Centipede…. the Crows…. Yura of the Hair…. Sesshomaru…. The Thunder Brothers…. The Noh Mask…. The Soul Piper…. Urasue…. 

He decided it was now or never to tell her how he felt…. How he felt about her.

**__**

What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble   
Like I've got nothing to say  


"Kagome…. Please remember…. I can't lose you…. I-…. Um…. I l-l-love you…." He whispered, dropping his head down as if he felt embarrassed or shame but still wrapping his arms protectively around her slim waist.

Kagome was shocked. Out of everything possible to say, this was not something she expected. "I-I-I-…."

She gasped as a strange white glow erupted from the jewel, spreading onto her. Inuyasha started to panic but figured…. "Let the Shikon No Tama do its magic…. Hopefully it will work."

More and more images flashed in Kagome's mind. And the more she saw, the more she started to remember….

__

"Kagome…. You smell kinda good…." The half-demon muttered.

"W-w-what? But you said before you couldn't stand my smell!" The teenage girl shot back.

"I know…. But I lied…."

Everything started to come back to Kagome.

__

"Just shut up and let me protect you! Sheesh!" the half-demon spat out.

Kagome remembered the first time Inuyasha said something sweet to her.

__

"Grrrrr…. Undress!" Kagome commanded.

"And what if I don't wanta?" Inuyasha shot back.

"It seems ye like each other more than I thought." Lady Kaede commented from behind.

Kagome smiled. She had been so embarrassed after that. Especially being caught in such a position. (A/N: Not like that! XD)

__

"Kagome…." Inuyasha started off but stopped and just wrapped his arms around her as they seetled down next to the Bone Eaters' Well.

Kagome was so surprised by his sudden gesture that she just froze…. It seemed like all of time had stopped….

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I-I-Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered as she rubbed her aching head.

He nodded and smiled grimly. "You remember now?"

Kagome nodded and returned the smile. "Is it true? The stuff you said before?"

Inuyasha turned around and gave himself mental preparation expecting rejection. He whirled back around and yelled at her. "Yeah I did! So what?"

Kagome chuckled. "How very like Inuyasha to be like this…." She thought.

"Inuyasha," Kagome cleared her voice as her face reddened like a tomato. "I need to tell you something too. I-…. Um… well I-…. I love you too!" She blurted out.

Inuyasha's facial expression practically melted away into confusion.

"WHAT?"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Inuyasha just stared at Kagome. He couldn't believe what she had just said. "Did you just say y-y-you love me?" he repeated.

Kagome face started to burn up even more as she looked away. (A/N: If possible…. hehe)

Inuyasha felt everything around his disappear. He didn't even notice that they were back in Feudal Japan. There was only one person that was important to him anyways.

"K-K-Kagome…." He whispered. How good it felt to say her name again.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Just then a hand lifted up her cheeks. And that hand belonged to Inuyasha….

"Inuyasha…." Kagome whispered. How good it felt to say that name again…. Without regret.

He nodded and started to caress her cheek.

**__**

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

Kagome was speechless. This could not be happening…. This couldn't be happening…. It was a dream right? Just then she thought of something and gathered up enough strength to ask him. 

"But what about Kikyo?"

"There's no one else…. No one else in my heart…. Except you…." He simply replied. "You know that…. You're my mate…. I-I-I love you Kagome."

Kagome felt her knees start to buckle and her heart start to pulse.

**__**

  
He then lifted her head towards his…. their lips just millimetres away….

**__**

Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say….

GiGi - And they made out…. Made out and made out, then lived happily ever after! ^____^ 

Inuyasha - GRRRRRRRR HOW COULD YOU-…. I DID NOT SAY THAT CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kagome - Ewwwww…. Ewwwwww…. Ewwwww! You're corrupted!!!!!!!!

GiGi - *evil look* I am aren't I? =D

Miroku - Okay…. I'm not even gonna ask….

Sango - For once…. I agree with you

Miroku - Well…. In that case…. How 'bout we do a little of that making out-….

Sango - *hits him with her bommerang* GET AWAY PERV! 

Miroku - XP

GiGi - Oh lookie…. Feel the wrath of the exterminator! 

Shippo - ¬.¬

Inuyasha, Kagome - *scheming a way to kill GiGi* =D

*magical, random ping*

Kai (from Beyblade) - GIGI!!!!! DIE!!!!!! *throws an ancient fruitcake at her*

GiGi - What the? Why you-…. XP

Kai - BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone - O.o

GiGi - *still* XP

Kagome - Um…. goodbye!

*Magical, random ping again*

Kai - *disappears*

Miroku - *still* XP

GiGi - *still, still* XP

Shippo - -___-U Review….

(A/N: If you don't get the fruitcake joke, read my Beyblade holiday fic called 'Holiday Fun' and its sequal, 'New Years Fun' and if you don't get why Inuyasha was able to pass through the two worlds, that's cuz his love for Kagome is even more powerful than the Jewel…. )


End file.
